


something just like this

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Domesticity, Fluff, Kevin is such a bitch in the morning??, M/M, Post canon, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	something just like this

Neil still loved his morning runs. When the sticky South Carolina heat hadn't yet awakened, when the grass was only recently coated with dew.

Increasingly, Neil's favorite part was coming home. He loved having a ritual for the sake of it. Tugging his fluorescent orange lanyard off to unlock the door with _his_ keys. Kicking off his sneakers and leaving them next to Andrew's. Taking a shower after, sometimes featuring a certain blonde and sometimes not. Either way, it felt good to wash off the slickness and catch some more sleep before class.

Neil flopped down onto the bed. He stubbornly ignored the thought that next year he'd be alone in this bed while Andrew was in some anonymous city. He hadn't signed yet, but they both knew Andrew would end up moving away. After three years together, nights where they had to sleep separately were few and far between. Anything other than that seemed unbearable to Neil.

Andrew groaned from where his face was buried in the pillow.

"Get your sweaty ass off of me." He growled sleepily. He turned his head and cracked one eye open to glare at Neil.

"I'm not sweaty; I took a shower." Neil argued. He was haphazardly slung onto his stomach, an arm around Andrew's back and a leg tangled between his two.  
  
Andrew didn't look impressed. He took Neil's chin between his fingers and pulled him closer. Neil's face warmed at the touch.

"Whatever. You're still disgusting."

"And you're going to kiss me." Neil grinned. "Right on my disgusting face."

Andrew rolled his eyes the same moment he closed the gap between their mouths. Neil exhaled happily, breathing him in. He covered the back of Andrew's hand on his own face and sought a deeper kiss. The first few passes of his tongue against Andrew's had Andrew rolling onto his side.

" _Mmm_ ," Neil hummed between kisses. "Good morning."

"I hate you." Andrew said, mostly discrediting himself as he drug Neil's mouth back to his. They kissed until Kevin's alarm clock screeched and only stopped after Kevin began screeching too.

"I just don't see why you can't keep it in your pants long enough for the rest of us to clear out." Kevin griped as he dropped another egg into the fancy blender his personal trainer recommended. He pressed purée and watched the ingredients culminate into something sickeningly green.

Andrew wasn't listening. He was leaning against the counter, socked feet slipping over the tile. His eyes on Neil as he moved around the kitchen expertly, blindly grabbing a mug for Andrew's coffee. He filled it mostly full, dumped creamer and a seriously unhealthy amount of sugar in it; just how Andrew liked. He handed it to Andrew as Kevin was pouring his smoothie and bitching about how they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Neil could think of nothing he wanted more.

"He needs to get laid," Neil said plainly. Andrew's mouth twitched into a small smirk. He wrapped his arm around Neil's lower back and pulled him between his legs. Andrew's glasses fogged from the coffee and Neil's breath. Neil smiled at him.

"Did you just say I need to get laid?" Kevin squawked indignantly behind them.

"Morning," Andrew murmured, still very much ignoring Kevin and accepting Neil's kiss eagerly. Neil folded into him comfortably, losing himself and neither heard when Kevin stomped out of the kitchen.


End file.
